


Slow Burn

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [3]
Category: Traveling Wilburys RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at some undetermined point between 1987 and 1989; I wasn't given the luxury of a specific date. Jeff and George just want to escape for a while and let the isolated night hide them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII at Dreamwidth. Prompt: 'Jeff Lynne/George Harrison, silence, moonlight, stars'

Southern California had strange weather. Not unpleasant weather, certainly, but definitely strange, at least by Jeff’s standards. Still, he didn’t mind. He was with George that night up in the hills, for no other reason than they wanted to get away for a while. There was a certain comfort in seeing stars in the sky, and this was proving rather more difficult the longer they lived in Los Angeles. Electric lights had their drawbacks.

It wasn’t the most isolated spot ever, but it had its good points. Like no electricity. They didn’t really need it anyway. The moon was very bright that night and provided all the light they needed. What shadows there were felt invigorating, hiding their business from the world.

The cabin belonged to a friend of a friend who had a cousin who – the name had seemed unimportant, just that they were allowed to use it. It had become their spot when they needed to escape. There was no sign of civilisation; they were, for all intents and purposes, quite alone.

The cabin was comfortably furnished. The fire was burning in the fireplace, taking the edge off the cold night air. An orange glow bounced off the walls, flickering as the flames did. There was no activity in the cabin save the bed.

Jeff lay beside George, the bed large enough to take them comfortably. They’d been here a couple of hours already, but neither were quite done yet. Moments like these were rare and had to be used for all they were worth.

George lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. Jeff turned to face him, lying on his side. A hand rested on his chest, just being there.

“Y’know, we could just-”

“Shh,” George said, pressing a finger to his lips. “Your turn, love.”

Jeff understood. He leaned over and kissed him. George cupped his cheek, encouraging him. The silence began to feel eerie. Jeff loved touching him. His skin was always warm.

Things felt like they were moving in slow motion, though Jeff’s heart rate thought otherwise. George’s hands moved all over his body, making sure to brush over sensitive areas that made Jeff shiver. His breathing was loud in his ears; it was one of the few sounds he could hear. It was making him feel dizzy as it became part of his focus. George running his hands down his side, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine, interrupted the way their breathing began to synch.

A slight nip to the nape of Jeff’s neck caused nothing more than a gasp. Jeff reciprocated and his hands travelled down George’s chest. There could be no more delay. The longer he avoided his groin, the more frustrated he would get, and there was no need for that.

The temperature in the air seemed to increase. Everything felt hotter, even as they closed a hand around each other, their perception of speed unrelated to reality.

George leant against him, as if he was unable to hold his weight. His legs tangled around Jeff’s, signalling what he wanted. A singular low gasp spoke its plea. Jeff rolled him over onto his back and lay over him, kissing him as a distraction. His hands were busy preparing. Their chests pressed together, Jeff could feel George’s heart, feel his breathing, as he pushed forward. George wrapped his legs around him, surrendering to the pleasure.

Jeff thought this seemed like the slowest moment as he pulled out and thrust in again, watching the look of relief on his face as he kissed him. The only goal was orgasm. Their breathing got louder the more they moved, filling the space around them. It was the only noise they could hear.

There was barely a sound as they came, Jeff stiffening on top of him. George wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck, clinging to him. Warmth spread over their bodies.

Jeff looked down at him and smiled. George pressed a finger to his lips again. “Shh.”

Jeff kissed him again, lost in the heat. They were just getting started. With his head resting on George’s chest, he counted his heartbeat in his head, tapping the rhythm on his chest with his fingers. George tangled his fingers in Jeff’s hair, holding him close.

There was nothing to say, even if Jeff had wanted to speak. He watched the flames dancing off the walls and the blue-white moonlight flooding in through a window, shining brightly through the area not covered by the thick curtains. George rested a hand on his arm, taking comfort from the feel of his skin under his palm. They never spoke of what they did out here. The wooden walls held their secrets and shared with no one.


End file.
